


[Podfic] New Year's Fireworks

by iwillnotbecaged, SD_Ryan



Series: [Podfic] Stucky Hallmark Holiday [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Kid Natasha, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, widower dad Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_Ryan/pseuds/SD_Ryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of SD_Ryan's "New Year's Fireworks"</p>
<p>Continuing the uber-cheese world of Star-Spangled Christmas, it's New Year's Eve and romance is in the air (even with a dog and a twelve-year-old kid crowding in). This story finds widower, Steve, and his new beau, Bucky, taking a major leap forward, even if they stumble a bit on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] New Year's Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Year's Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669090) by [SD_Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_Ryan/pseuds/SD_Ryan). 



> Here's the next installment of my favorite fluffy Stucky series! Again, please let me know if you notice any glaring mistakes or hear anything weird. Also, this one may include bonus background effects of dogs barking because the dogs in my neighborhood had no chill today. I did the best I could :)

This link should take to you to a Google drive mp3 file that you can download. If you have any problems accessing it, please let me know.

[New Year's Fireworks mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2s6yiZNpeGIZ1FLRkNDeElXdlU/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
